


soft serve

by augustseventh



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Jaehwan, Omegverse, Random - Freeform, alpha!nyeon, based on a prompt i found on tumblr, really really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustseventh/pseuds/augustseventh
Summary: jaehwan waits for minhyun to come home with his ice cream.





	soft serve

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: okay but person A being so sick they're unable to move but they like the kitchen floor in front of the fridge because it's cold so they lay there to sleep and when person B finds them and when A protests because they like it, B brings in some pillows and blanket and lays with them
> 
> credits to mufffyy on tumblr

“hyung,” jaehwan whined through the phone. “please come home already.”

“what's wrong, baby? another heat? already?” minhyun sounded worried, which made jaehwan chuckle.

“ah, no,” the omega sighs. “i just miss you a lot, i guess.”

minhyun sighs of relief, that jaehwan's fine, then giggles afterwards. “i miss you too, jaehwannie, but you know, hyung needs to work.” minhyun could hear jaehwan frown, so he immediately speaks up again. “don't worry, it's almost 5 o'clock, i'll be heading home in a few. i just need to polish a few more steps.”

jaehwan hums, a little satisfied. “hyung?” he called out. “can i go out and buy ice cream? it's hot.”

“jaehwan, you couldn't go out during heat week, remember? it's dangerous.” minhyun warned, “i can just get you some ice cream on my way home. also, you can turn up the airconditioning if it's hot.”

“hyung, it's already on the highest and strongest setting but i still feel hot. i'm not even under the sheets anymore.” jaehwan explained, whining slightly.

minhyun sighed. “try to go drink some water then. i'll be on my way home with some ice cream. okay?” 

“okay, alpha.” jaehwan pouted. “be quick.”

“yes baby.” they exchanged goodbyes and i love you's until the monotone beeping sound replaced minhyun's voice. 

jaehwan sighed, he really was feeling hot, not satisfied with the massive drop of temperature in the bedroom. he followed what minhyun suggested, drinking some water. he thought, maybe with a little ice, it can make him feel a little more cool. 

he walked little steps towards the kitchen, his pajamas (actually minhyun's pajamas that were too small for him) reached until the ground, covering half of his feet, gliding against the floor. his shirt (also minhyun's) looking like a dress, was a little damp from the sweat he produced. 

he carried his pillow in one hand, letting the other dangle to the side. he looked like he had just woken up, but really, he just spent the whole day mostly watching minhyun's performances on youtube. he was in love with his hyung's voice, and loved it even more when he started singing jaehwan's songs.

jaehwan was a producer, he sang, sometimes, for the demo song or second voices, but his singer (and muse) was always minhyun, a vocal of a group named nu'est. they met when jaehwan was called to produce a song for another pledis artist, he got to the building but entered the wrong recording room, and at that time, minhyun was the one singing inside. 

after a few seconds of listening to minhyun's voice, he got it stuck into his head until he got home that day. the two just exchanged glances the next day when they saw each other down the hallway or in the coffee shop until jaehwan's last day of producing, when minhyun had the courage to ask for jaehwan's number.

it's probably kind of obvious of what happens next.

this week, jaehwan was on a leave after his heat happened a few days ago. he hated how weak he could become when the time comes. although, he's so grateful to have a hwang minhyun by his side to help him. jaehwan paused to smile so suddenly. 

anyways, where were we— ah, yes. water.

jaehwan reached the kitchen and stood there for a while because he loved how cold the floor beneath his feet was. he then opened the fridge, relaxing when the cool air hits him. then, he's feeling all three of their pitchers of water and choosing the coldest one. he also grabbed some ice from the freezer and mixed both into a thermos, so it stayed cold.

after getting water, he walked to the couch, placing the pillow at the side so he can lie down and watch some tv. he started scanning through channels slowly, trying to find the right one, but nothing seemed to satisfy him at the moment. jaehwan didn't watch the news, there's that spanish telenovela minhyun liked but jaehwan found it weird, then a bunch of other channels jaehwan didn't pay attention to because he just continuously switched channels, heaving a sigh of boredom. 

he really didn't anticipate anything until the moment minhyun actually comes home. the apartment then comes alive once those two are together.

after a few shifting on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position, the younger started to sweat again. the airconditioning was strong and working but he still seemed to swear a lot. he drank more water but nothing seemed to cool his body heat.

jaehwan stood up, sighing as he felt that little woosh of coldness. he walked back to the kitchen, where he found it cold. he stood there for a while, closing his eyes as the cold was enveloping him. minutes later, he leaned against the counter, tired from standing, his legs were weakening and he felt it.

then, a lightbulb appeared. he took glances from the kitchen floor to his pillow on the couch. in a flash, jaehwan is seated on the kitchen floor, behind the kitchen island, with pillow in hand. he liked it here, snuggling into the coolness of the tiles. he wanted to feel more, so he shifted positions until he was laying down.

jaehwan hums, closing his eyes and sinking into the pillow. “cold,” he mumbles. he lays there for a while, maybe too long, he doesn't know, he fell asleep.

———

minhyun walks up to their floor with the keys on his right hand and a plastic bag with ice cream and cones in it. he's humming a random tune, but it tones down once the door opens.

once minhyun enters, he sets his bag on the couch, and throws the keys on the coffee table. the alpha then cheerily tip-toes towards their shared bedroom and sneaks carefully.

“jaehwannie~ i'm home— jaehwan?” minhyun blinks and narrows his brows in confusion to find the bed empty. 

minhyun walks outside the room, still wondering where jaehwan could be. he walks towards jaehwan's mini studio room, but the lights were dim and it was empty. he checked the bathroom, but that was empty too. 

“i swear,” minhyun walked towards the kitchen. “if that boy went out i will—” he stops in his tracks, when his eyes widen to see jaehwan all snuggled up on the floor. he doesn't know what to do, for this is something he's seen for the first time.

the elder kneels down beside jaehwan, smiling as he nears the sleeping mandu-like face. “jaehwannie?” minhyun runs his hand through jaehwan's hair, then it moves to caress his cheek. “baby?”

the younger's eyebrows narrow once he's being woken up, he's making a sound, close to a purr of a cat. eyes still closed, he snuggled against minhyun's hands. he blinks an eye open, then the other soon follows. “you're home.” jaehwan smiles.

minhyun giggles. “yeah.” then he scoots closer, crossing his legs. “and you're... on the floor?” the elder giggles again at that, and jaehwan joins it.

with a cheeky smile, jaehwan simply answers. “it's cold here.” the elder raises a brow, as if asking jaehwan to explain that further. “well,” jaehwan rolls his body to face minhyun better. “i like it here. it's better than the couch, much cooler.”

minhyun shows an amused expression, then he proceeds to standing up. “get up, jaehwan. you might catch a cold, your heat could get worse.” he motions for jaehwan to stand as well.

jaehwan then pouts, snuggling into himself tighter. “no, jaehwannie likes the floor.” minhyun might melt from how cute that was, he doesn't show that he found it cute though. 

the elder continues the act, seriousness on his face. he crosses his arms, “so you steal my clothes, get the pillow dirty, and get germs all over yourself?”

jaehwan huffs, minhyun's neat freak personality coming back. “if that's how you're going to put it then yes, hyung.” jaehwan rolls over so his back is facing minhyun. “i'm gonna stay here whether you like it or not. hmph.” 

minhyun smiles at this, it's gross, but cute. well, it is jaehwan he's dealing with. he runs to the room, taking his tie off, changing into a shirt and shorts (because jaehwan was wearing his last clean pajama) and grabs a pillow and a blanket.

the alpha walks back, gliding in his socks on the floor. he drops the pillow, aligned with jaehwan's. then he proceeds to lie down on the floor. jaehwan feels minhyun shifting beside him, so he looks over his shoulder, with an eyebrow raised.

“what are you doing?” jaehwan asks.

minhyun smiles. “i'm joining you.” he sets the blanket on top of both of them. “everyday i work ten hours or more, but the only thing i think of is the moment i get home, with you in my arms.”

the elder wraps his arms legs over jaehwan, the younger giggling at his actions. “and i don't care whatever part of the apartment we're in, as long as i get my long-deserved cuddles.” minhyun adds.

jaehwan felt a blush creeping up unto his cheeks, minhyun was so cute. he rolls in his alpha's arms, so he's fully facing him. “well then, my hardworking alpha, here's your prize.” jaehwan returns the warm embrace by placing his arms around minhyun as well.

minhyun hums, kissing the crown of jaehwan's head. smiling as he snuggles tighter into the omega. jaehwan smiles too, finding the right temperature to be in, the equal feeling of the cold floor and minhyun's warmth was all he actually needed right now. 

———

after a few minutes of playing with jaehwan's hair and giving him butterfly kisses around his face, the younger falls asleep again and minhyun chuckles at this. he knew they couldn't stay on the floor forever so he picks jaehwan up with ease and carries him to their room. 

minhyun lays jaehwan gently on the bed, running a hand through his hair, pushing his bangs up, exposing his forehead. he kisses it, then smiles after. he stays for a while, adoring the peacefulness of jaehwan's slumber. the slow rise and fall of his chest, the long, pretty eyelashes, and squishy cheeks that glowed even in dim lights.

minhyun sighs with a smile before standing up and heading back to the kitchen. his eyes avert to the plastic that was slightly moist due to the ice cream he only remembers now that he bought. 

he curses in his head that he forgot to place it into the fridge before it melted. he hurriedly places the half solid, half liquid strawberry ice cream into the freezer, in hopes of it freezing again so jaehwan could eat it tomorrow.

he shuts the lights then walks to the living room, turning off the television. he walks back to the room then is shocked that jaehwan is on his phone, sleepy-eyed.

“hyung,” the omega called out softly. “you bought my ice cream, right?” 

minhyun smiles. “of course. a promise is a promise.”

jaehwan returns the grin, “can i have some now?”

minhyun just snorts as he shuts the lights and hops into the bed. he snuggles under the sheets and rolls besides jaehwan. “maybe tomorrow, baby. it kinda melted.” minhyun kissed jaehwan's cheek as an apology.

“fineee.”

like the ice cream, jaehwan melts into minhyun's hold.


End file.
